


Bleeding hearts dying souls

by Micks_snickers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cancer, Death, Frank is also dead, Gallavich, Hand Jobs, Happy moments - Freeform, Ian doesn't have bipolar, Larry is here, M/M, Mexico, Sad Ending, Swearing, Terry is dead, rim jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micks_snickers/pseuds/Micks_snickers
Summary: Mickey is suffering from stage 4 cancer when he meets Ian Gallagher in the Chicago cancer ward. Realising he has little time left and not wanting to die alone, he and Ian begin a relationship and try making the most of the time they've got left. Two bleeding hearts in a careless world.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first Gallavich fanfiction, just to be clear Ian does not have Bipolar in this fic and Yevgenny doesn't exist, also Terry and Frank are dead.

"Mr Milkovich?"

The voice suddenly brings Mickey back to his senses, makes him aware of his surroundings. He's in the doctors office at the hospital in Chicago and he's just been given the worst news of his fuckin life

"It's cancer" the doctor in front of him says "stage 4 in the stomach, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry"

Of course he fuckin was, just like every other piece of white trash on the Southside who pretended to care just before he bit the dust and didn't die with a grudge. Nobody was sorry and nobody cared, it's just the way it was

"How long do I have left?" He spits out trying to remain emotionless 

"Weeks, months it's hard to tell" 

Mickey nodded and chewed his bottom lip

"If you like we can help you with your inheritance, deciding who gets what and all"

"I ain't got shit that anybody'd want" he says taking the doctor aback

"Well then Mr Milkovich" the doctor says swallowing "all I can do is wish you a comfortable and happy however long you have left"

Mickey grunts as the two stand up, he shakes the doctors hand then turns and walks out of the office, out of the hospital and into the street. He takes out a cigarette and lights it, shit that's probably what gave him this disease in the first place but he didn't fuckin care now, what did he have to lose?

He took a drag and began walking down the street towards his house, as he walked Mickey looked at the kids playing in the street and for a moment Mickey felt sad. He could still remember being a kid, sure he grew up with a Nazi asshole for a father but he could still remember the innocence he had however brief it was. If only he knew his life would be cut short at 25

Mickey turned the corner onto the street where he lived and chucked away the cigarette butt. He stood at the gate of his house for a few seconds wondering what he was going to tell Mandy before walking up the steps and into the house

"Hey Mands I'm home" he yelled closing the door behind him

"Hey assface what's up?" Mandy said walking out from the kitchen holding a tray of pizza bagels "everything go okay at Dr Zelner's office?"

"I'll tell ya in a minute I'm gonna get a beer first"

He walked past her and strode into the kitchen straight for the refridgearator and took out a beer, he twisted the top off and took a large gulp allowing the cool amber liquid to slide down his throat, he forgot how much he fuckin loved Old Style.

Mickey walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat on the couch next to Mandy, he picked up a pizza bagel and started to eat it as Mandy looked at him impatiently 

"You gonna tell me or do I have to wait for Iggy to turn up?"

"Alright alright alright calm your fuckin tits bitch"

He cleared his throat and took another sip of his beer before finally spilling the beans

"I have cancer" he says "stage 4 and its in my stomach, doc says I've got a few months left but doesn't know exactly"

An awkward silence hangs over them for a few minutes before Mandy speaks 

"So you're.....gonna....die?"

Mickey nods and takes another sip of beer 

Mandy looks away for a second before wrapping her arms around her brother and burying her face in his neck and crying. Mickey is hesitant initially but slowly wraps his arms around her back to comfort her

"So what're you gonna do now?" She asks pulling away and wiping her tears

Mickey thinks for a minute before replying

"Well he wants me to to some fuckin meeting once a week for people who don't have much longer, probably full of fuckin viagroids"

"You gonna go?"

"Don't got much choice"

Mandy nods slowly and takes in a shakey breath, she's not sure how to process this information and has a million thoughts running round her head at once

"Mick?" She says

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

Mickey smiles softly before replying "love ya too bitch"

They spend the rest of the evening watching Steven Seagall movies, drinking beers and eating pizza bagels. Mickey knows that he's living on borrowed time but for now he's decided to just chill out and take every minute he can get. For Mandy's sake if nothing else

He may not admit, he might not always say it but Mickey does love and care for his sister no matter what front he puts up. Mickey thinks about how Mandy'll cope after he's gone, what she'll do

He knows that she and Iggy will take care of the arengements for the funeral, whatever shit he has they can go through and pick out what they want and give away the rest, or burn it what the fuck does he care he'll be in the fuckin ground at that point

When Mickey finally goes to bed he just lies there and stares at the ceiling thinking things over. Why him and why now? Did he really want to die alone? Why didn't he form a decent relationship with someone? Why is he thinking like a little bitch?

Mickey brushes these thoughts aside and turns over in his bed facing the wall. Life had never been good to Mickey Milkovich, not as a kid and defininately not now. Why couldn't the universe just fuckin cut him some slack?

As he drifted off to sleep Mickey dreamt about his life and all the choices he'd made. Would things be different if he'd made different desicions? If he'd been born to a better family? He'd never find out now but he wished he knew the answer 

Wished he could live the life he wanted and turn things around like he always wanted

Wished he could've found someone worth being with 

Wished he could've been.......normal


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes to the first cancer meeting and meets Ian

Mickey stared into the mirror and let out a deep sigh. He pulled on his jacket and cracked his knuckles then walked into the living room towards the front door

"You going to the meeting?" Mandy asked from the couch

"No I'm going to pick my fuckin stocks"

"Jeez assface I only asked"

"Well don't okay I know I'm dying I don't need to be fuckin reminded"

The two stood in silence for a few seconds before Mandy spoke up again. "I'm sorry" she said at almost a whisper "yeah, me too" Mickey turned around and walked toward the door just as Iggy walked in smelling like weed and bad life decisions 

"Hey Mick" he said loudly scooping Mickey up into a big bear hug "you okay man?"

"Get the fuck off me or I'll stab you" 

Iggy chuckled and released his brother from his arms 

"Seriously though, you okay?" He asked

"I've got stage four cancer the fuck do you think?"

Iggy hummed and looked away from his brother "I'll see you later if your going to that meeting"

"Yeah" Mickey nodded "yeah sure"

The Milkovich walked out of his house and down the street toward the nearest church where the cancer meeting was being held. He lit a cigarette and took a drag wondering why these fuckin things were always held in churches 

Mickey didn't like churches and wasn't religious, he fuckin hated it. As he continued to walk the dark haired man looked at his surroundings, not glancing to avoid lookin at people but properly looking and taking everything in, something he hadn't done for years

He'd never realised how beautiful Chicago was (even parts of the Southside weren't that bad to look at) Mickey quickly shook these thoughts out of his head as he reached the top of the street where he was supposed to be

Discarding his cigarette Mickey walked into the church and immediately regretted his decision to come. The place was full of viagroids all lookin like emperor Palpatine and hooked up to IV stands or using canes to walk. Mickey licked his lips and took a deep breath to convince himself to stay

The thug made his way to the circle of foldable chairs in the middle of the room and sat down, it wasn't due to start yet but some of the geriatric fucks had already sat down so he decided to as well. One or two of them looked at his knuckle tattoos and gave him dirty looks

"Fuck off" he snarled at some bald bastard who's head looked like a swollen testicle 

After about five minutes everyone had sat down and some fat guy in a suit with short gray hair sat in the middle 

"Hey everyone thanks for coming" he said giving a soft smile "my names Larry and I'm here to make you all feel better in your final days"

Mickey tutted and rolled his eyes as he listened to this guy speak 

"What I thought we'd do is go round the circle and introduce ourselves plus an interesting fact about us"

Mickey had to physically restrain himself from laughing, this guy was a fuckin joke. The circle started with some guy called Ned who was a doctor or something, Mickey didn't like him at all. A couple other senile cretins spoke before Mickey noticed a younger dude he hadn't seen before begin to speak

This guy was over six foot and well built, he had a couple of light freckles scattered across his face and had hair as red as the fires of hell. Mickey was staring at this guy with his mouth wide open, his name was Ian and he was an EMT but was suffering from stage three liver cancer. Mickey didn't thing it was fair that such a beautiful creature should be suffering from an awful disease such as this 

Mickey had been staring at this Ian guy for too long because he was suddenly brought out of his trance by Larry's high pitched whiny voice telling Mickey that it was his turn to speak

"Oh yeah sorry" he coughed coming back to reality "I'm Mickey and I'm suffering from stage four lung cancer and there ain't a fuckin interesting thing about me"

After two hours the meeting was finally over, at one point Larry got them to use a hand puppet to better express how they felt. The Milkovich was stood by the entrance and looking toward the bar thinking about getting a drink. Just as he was about to decide he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind

"What?" He growled turning round to face that Ian guy from earlier 

"H-hi" the ginger said nervously 

"Hey" Mickey said slightly softening his expression

"I'm Ian" he said sticking his hand out "Ian Gallagher" 

"I know I fuckin have ears" Mickey said shaking his hand "I may hate bein here but I do listen"

Ian chuckles slightly as he takes his hand back "it gets a bit much sometimes doesn't it?" 

"I'll say" Mickey snorts "fuckin Larry the guys a tool"

Ian giggles again and Mickey swears his heart skips a beat 

"You got anywhere you need to be?" Ian asks

Mickey desperately wants to say yes but his tough Southside persona tells him not to

"Maybe" he says "what's it to you?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" Ian asked, his green eyes looking deep into Mickey's blue ones 

Mickey thought for a minute before replying "sure why not, ain't anything else to do but die"

Ian smiled softly and the two men walked out of the church and into the cold winds of the Chicago streets

They walked around for a couple of hours sharing cigarettes and talking about their lives, their diagnosis, Chicago and just about everything in between. Ian came out to Mickey and Mickey being himself didn't at first but then after realising he could've found someone to spend his last few months with grumpily told Ian that he also enjoyed sucking dick

It was starting to get dark before they reached the street where Ian lived

"No way man, Seagall could totally kick Van Dammes ass. You seen that ponytail? It's a powerful ponytail"

"Yeah but unless it's Double Impact Van Damme, because that's some van double dayumn"

Both men burst out laughing as they stopped in front of Ian's house 

"Well this is me" he said nervously putting his hands in his pockets

"Well alright" Mickey said, not letting Ian hear the sadness in his voice "see ya around Gallagher"

Mickey turned to walk away but Ian called him back 

"Would you ummm would you wanna get lunch with me tomorrow? Then maybe catch a movie?"

"What like....like a date?"

"Not if you don't want it to be"

Mickey looked away and nervously chewed on his bottom lip

"Sure" he said "why the fuck not?"

Ian smiled "great, meet me at Patsy's one o'clock?" 

"Sure Gallagher" Mickey smiled "see ya then" 

Mickey turned and walked away getting halfway down the street before Ian called out to him again

"Hey Mickey!!"

He turned around "what?"

"What's your last name?"

"Milkovich"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should've been up a bit sooner but I'm lazy as fuck so it wasn't. I've had a few people asking me if Mickey loves and so far I've not decided yet, so I've decided I'll leave it up to you guys. If you want Mickey to leave leave it in the comments and put a suggestion as to how


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go on a "not date" to Patsy's Pies then go back to Ian's

Ian looked in the bathroom mirror as he washed the shaving cream off his face and slicked his hair back. He'd made an effort to look good for Mickey on their....date? He wasn't sure what to call it

He left the bathroom and walked past Carl who looked like he'd been stood there for a while

"Finally dickwad" he said running past Ian and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him

Ian chuckled to himself as he walked into his room and began to get dressed. He put on his best shirt and some blue jeans that were tight but not too tight if ya know what I mean. He picked up his keys and wallet just as Lip walked into the room

"Goin somewhere?" The older Gallagher brother asked

"Uh yeah" Ian replied nervously "I've got a date"

"A date?" Lip's eyebrows raised up to his hairline 

"Yeah" Ian blushed

"Who with?"

"Some guy I met at the cancer meeting, his names Mickey"

"Mickey" Lip said looking up quietly "Mickey, Mickey. Is his last name Milkovich by any chance?"

"Yeahhh" Ian said suspicously "why?"

"I might've had a thing with his sister a couple years back"

Ian sighed "fuck sake Lip"

"I know I know but that was during my blackout phase"

Ian nodded and put his hand on Lip's shoulder

"It's alright, it probably won't come up anyway"

The red head walked past his brother and out the room before Lip called his name

"Be careful Ian, Milkoviches are sneaky bastards"

"I will"

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Fiona was making eggs, she spotted Ian just as he was about to leave

"Hey there survivor" she grinned "want some eggs?"

Ian chuckled "no it's okay, I'm going on a date"

"Wow Ian that's great, where you going?"

"Patsy's"

"Well have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

Ian laughs "okay see you later Fi"

He walked out the door, went round the front of the house and began to make his way to the L. He got on and rode it to the downtown platform just across the street from Patsy's. As he made his way across the street Ian felt butterflies in his stomach, he was excited to see Mickey again and he couldn't wait to see the dark haired man 

Sitting in a booth Ian began nervously playing with the sugar packets as he ordered himself a coke, when it arrived he took a sip and decided to wait for Mickey to arrive to order food. As time went on Ian had drained his coke to the ice in the bottom

Ian had been waiting for just over an hour now and Mickey hadn't shown up, Lip was right the Milkoviches were sneaky bastards, Mickey had lead him on. Ian was just about to get up and leave when the bell on the door went off and he looked up to see the Milkovich walk in red faced and out of breath 

"Hey sorry I'm late man Mandy and Iggy kept fuckin with me so I missed the L, had to run here"

Ian smiled "it's okay"

The two men sat down in the booth and Mickey picked up a menu deciding what to have. He ordered a steak and fries so rare you could hear it moo and Ian got a double cheeseburger and fries, they both ordered cokes. The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Ian started a conversation 

"So uhh how you been?"

Mickey snickered "same as always just fuckin waiting for death and trying my hardest not to shiv the two thunder cunts I live with" he laughed slightly causing Ian's heart to melt 

"How you been carrots?"

The taller man smiled "I've been okay just waiting for my chemo results to come back in and trying not to kill my family"

"You got much family?"

"Yeah two sisters three brothers, mom ran off years ago and died back in 2016, dad was a worthless alcoholic and died last year, you?"

"I live with my brother and sister, moms been gone since I can remember and dads been dead for three years"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he was a fuckin piece of shit and had it comin" 

There was silence again until the food arrived at the table, they dug in and quickly fell back into conversation. Once the food was cleared away they ordered desserts and refills for their drinks

It was dark by the time they finally left the diner and began walking back to Canaryville 

"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand, no promises no demands, cause is a battlefield wooooo" they sang together and started laughing when they finished the verse

"Man I fuckin love Pat Benatar" Mickey said in between laughs

"Me too"

They were stood outside the Gallagher house now and Ian decided to take a risk

"Hey my family should all be out doing shit, wanna come in and watch a movie? Maybe spend the night?""

Mickey thought for a few seconds before answering 

"Yeah sure" the dark haired man said 

The two men walked up the steps and into the house, Mickey sat on the couch as Ian went into the kitchen and got them some beers, he gave one to Mickey who began to gulp it down then walked over to the TV and picked up two DVDs 

"Now I know how much you love Steven Seagall but we only have two of his movies, so Above The Law or Marked For Death?"

Mickey smiled "fuck man, gotta go with Marked For Death"

Ian smiled and slipped the dvd into the player and sat down next to Mickey as the movie began to play, drinking his own beer. As they watched he kept sneaking little glances at him, despite having stage four cancer Mickey was still in really good shape and Ian found him ridiculously sexy, like who the fuck gave him the right to be this hot?

He knew that Mickey was checking him out too as he could see the Milkovich looking at him out of the corner of his eye which made Ian feel very good, he liked Mickey a lot and he knew Mickey liked him too. He'd make a move at some point but not now, for now he'll take it slow and see what happens

For now he'll just enjoy being in Mickey's company no matter how much he wants to both take care of him and fuck his brains out 

For now he'll just be the guy he hangs out with and goes on "dates" with

For now he'll just be his friend and hopefully soon.......his boyfriend


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up and he and Mickey have some "fun". That's it this chapter is literally just smut

12:01 am

That was the time that Ian Gallagher woke up the following morning with a pounding headache and feeling as if the world was spinning around him. He couldn't remember most of last night, but he could remember that he and Mickey had watched Marked For Death then had a few well a lot more beers and that was it

Ian sat up in bed and picked at a gluey eye as he slowly looked around the room, okay so he'd made it back to his bedroom but where was Mickey?

A low groan next to him told Ian all that he needed to know, Mickey was laying in the bed next to him and beginning to wake up. Did they have sex? What if Mickey didn't want to be here? Why were they in bed together? 

All these questions raced through the red heads brain as he watched the Milkovich yawn and lie on his back looking up at the ceiling

"Damn Gallagher you managed to get me in to bed, score one for you" he chuckled and licked his lips

Ian blushed a shade almost as red as his hair 

"I uh I" he stumbled over his words unsure of what to say

Mickey chuckled again "calm your tits bitch I'm just messin with ya"

Ian smiled lightly as he looked to the floor and saw both men's clothes scattered next to they bed, did they get it on together? He couldn't see any condom wrappers anywhere and was sure the lube was still in his nightstand.......or was it?

"Do you uh do you remember much about last night?"

"Shit" the black haired man said "I remember watching Marked For Death and drinking more beers than a fuckin brewery, I remember you asked me to sleep up here with you and not much after coming up the stairs"

The Gallagher nodded as he leaned back felt something in his underwear. As per usual he had morning wood but why the fuck did it have to be now? He decided to try and hide it from Mickey but the shorter man saw him squirming around and looked at him 

"The fuck you doin Gallagher?"

"I ummm I've got morning wood" he answered nervously looking away

Mickey sat there silently for a few seconds chewing on his bottom lip before he spoke up again

"Want me to take care of it for ya?"

Ian looked at Mickey wide eyed unsure if he'd actually said what he just heard

"What?"

"You heard me Gallagher you want help or not?"

Ian didn't need to think twice about what his answer was going to be

"Fuck yes"

Ian lay down flat on his back as Mickey sat on his shins and pulled the taller mans underwear down, his huge nine inch monster sprung out nearly slapping Mickey in the face

"Jesus Gallagher you carry this fuckin thing in your pants all day?" 

Ian smiled proudly "yup"

"It's fuckin huge, how don't you hurt somebody?"

"A lot of lube"

Mickey raised his eyebrows as he licked slowly around the tip of Ian's dick, he felt the man tense up underneath him and could hear his low seductive moans which he tried to shield with a pillow

The Milkovich grinned as he put the head into his mouth and sucked on it, he bobbed his head up and down Ian's shaft taking in more and more of his huge cock until he was deepthroating him and could feel it halfway down his throat

Mickey pulled off with a wet pop and started again licking and sucking on Ian's huge length as the red head himself moaned in pleasure and threaded his fingers in Mickey's hair, the thug threaded his tattooed fingers around Ian's dick and began to gently Jack him off as he sucked

Ian's moans were getting louder now, much much louder but that only turned Mickey on more as he began to palm at his own throbbing erection. The Gallagher could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge as he threaded his fingers through his friends hair, would Mickey appreciated having cum down his throat? He should probably warn him before it was too late 

"Mick" Ian moaned out "I'm close, I'm gonna cum"

"So?" Mickey gargles out around his dick

Ian smiled as he lay back down, Mickey wanted to taste him. The black haired man gave Ian a few more tugs and bobbed up and down a couple more times before Ian blew his load in Mickey's mouth and down his throat, Mickey came in his underwear at the same time and both men moaned so high that only dogs could hear them

Mickey pulled his mouth off of Ian and lay down next to him both of them panting softly, Mickey smiled as he looked at Ian who returned his gaze

"You enjoy that red?"

"Fuck yeah Mick that was great"

Mickey smiled and nodded as he looked up at the ceiling

"Want me to finish you off Milkovich"

"No need Gallagher I did it myself while choking on that monster, but your welcome to lick up what's left"

Both men burst out laughing as they lay there together hot and stickey after their fun just now

Ian loved it and hoped it could last, he really liked Mickey and wanted to take care of him and make him feel like Mickey had made him feel just now, he looked over and saw a slight glint in Mickey's eye when he looked at him

He was pretty sure Mickey wanted that too


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets news on his cancer results and sets up another scan for Mickey

After laying in bed for another hour and getting up to all kinds of "fun" the two men decided it was finally time to get up and get out, considering they had a group meeting today they were kinda on a time limit

Mickey took what felt like forever in the shower so by the time Ian got in there was no hot water left, the red haired stalked back into his bedroom after taking a short and very cold shower as he saw Mickey getting dressed all annoyance melted away as he took in every inch of the Milkovich's body

Mickey was physically in good condition, he may not be as physically toned as Ian was but he did have bigger arms than him which Ian loved and his ass was to die for, it took the Gallagher everything he had not to walk over there and ravish the older man

It seemed as if Mickey realised someone was staring at him because he quickly turned around to look at Ian

"Oh hey" he said hiding a smile 

"H-hi" Ian replied bashfully 

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

"You sure man? Your staring"

Ian shook his head and walked into the room and began getting changed not looking at Mickey so he could avoid more embarrassment he could hear the thug giggling behind him which caused Ian to blush a little bit, he loved that sound more than anything else in the world

When they'd both finished getting dressed the two men looked at each other in silence for a few seconds before Fiona's voice called up the stairs

"Ian dr Morley is on the phone"

"That'll be the results for my scan" he says to Mickey before leaving the room and walking down the stairs to pick up the phone in the kitchen 

Mickey sat down at the table next to Liam who was looking at him like he was the most interesting thing in the world and Fiona handed him a mug of coffee which he accepted and started to drink from as he tried to listen to what Ian was saying on the phone

"Uh huh......yeah......really????.......thank you so much........yes see you in six months......goodbye doctor"

Ian hung up the phone and looked at his audience who were all staring in anticipation 

"Well what did he say?" Fiona asked

"He said that they got the results back this morning and that I'm now cancer free"

Fiona shrieked with happiness as she engulfed Ian in a huge hug which he happily accepted, Mickey looked down into the mug feeling happy but also sad 

"I'm gonna go for a smoke" he said to no one in particular 

Fiona released Ian just as Mickey went outside

"That's great Ian that's really great I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks it's a relief really, don't have to think about who I'm gonna leave what to anymore"

"Yeah" Fiona said whiping a tear from her eye 

Ian looked over to the table but saw that Mickey wasn't there 

"Where'd Mickey go?" 

"He went outside for a smoke or something" Liam said not looking up from his breakfast

"A smoke? Didn't you say he has cancer too?" Fiona asked

"Yeah but he doesn't care too much says if he's gonna die might as well continue like he did before"

"Oh well alright then, I'll let you two talk it out, I'm talking Liam out anyway"

"Yeah alright" Ian said walking to the door but stopping before opening it "hey where is everybody?"

"Lips at the garage, Debbie's at welding school and Carl's outdoing whatever it is that Carl does"

Ian smiled "sounds about right"

He opened the door and walked outside, he turned and saw Mickey sat on the steps with his back to him smoking a cigarette and staring at the community garden that the lesbians had set up next door

Ian sat down next to him and Mickey was snapped out of his trance

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"You alright Mick?"

"Fine" he said taking another drag 

"You sure?"

"Mhm hmm"

"Okay"

The two sat in silence for a little while before Mickey spoke first 

"The fuck is that?" He asked pointing at the community garden

"Oh it's like a community garden thing some rich lesbians set up, they're apparently trying to make the neighbourhood a better place"

"I don't wanna leave you" Mickey said barely above a whisper 

"I know" Ian said resting a head on his shoulder 

They sat like that before it was time to go to the group meeting, Mickey hated it almost as much as the first time but Ian being here with him made it a little better, Larry was the exact same as before too happy and way too soft

Thank fuck the sock poppet didn't come out this time because Mickey would probably shove it up his fat fucking ass. A couple of the old people who were there the first time weren't here today and Mickey assumed they'd died, kinda sad

When the session was finally over the two walked together in no particular direction, unsure of where to go

"Wanna come back to my place Gallagher?" Mickey asked "Mandy and Iggy will think I've been murdered and you've not seen where I live yet"

Ian smiled "yeah I like that idea"

As they began to walk again Ian came up with an idea 

"Hey Mick?"

"Mmm" 

"I could book you a scan with Dr Morley and see how you are, if you wanted that is"

Mickey thought about it before replying "yeah, yeah okay let's do it"

The two smiled as they walked back towards Mickey's house feeling that maybe just maybe things would be okay for the Milkovich 

And if they held hands on the way back, well no one needed to know


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey takes Ian to meet Iggy and Mandy, Ian and Mandy bond

Ian and Mickey walked up Trumble avenue together toward the Milkovich house, today was the day that Ian was going to meet Mickey's siblings. What would he introduce Ian as, his friend? His boyfriend? His fuckbuddy? What even were they at this point? 

Sure they'd messed around a bit and they cared for each other a lot in the small amount of time they'd been in each other's lives but what was the status of their relationship? Ian really didn't know 

"Here we are" Mickey said snapping Ian out of his thoughts

"Looks nice"

Mickey snorted "are you kidding? It's a shithole" 

"I guess"

"Come on red" Mickey said throwing his arm around Ian's shoulder "time to meet the other versions of me"

Ian chuckled as Mickey led them up the path and toward the door, they stopped before going in

"You sure your ready Gallagher?"

"Just open the fuckin door Milkovich" Ian laughed

Mickey did as he was told and the two men walked into the house, Mandy and Iggy were sat on the couch eating pizza and watching the tv they hadn't even noticed that they'd come in

"Hey shitheads" Mickey yelled causing them to look round

"Mickey!!!" They both yelled and ran over to him, Mandy hugged him then started hitting him

"Where the fuck have you been asswipe we've not seen you since your date"

"Oww calm the fuck down bitch I've been okay"

"You better explain yourself or I'll have Iggy kick you ass"

"Why me??" 

"Your stronger than me"

Silence hung over them for a few seconds and Ian stood behind them awkwardly unsure of what to say or do

"This is Ian" Mickey said bringing the tall ginger man to stand next to him "he's my uhhhhhh........date??"

The two Milkovich siblings eyed the Gallagher up and down before Mandy spoke first

"Hi Ian I'm Mandy, you seem cool lets be friends"

Ian chuckled, he liked Mandy already "sure"

Iggy walked over and shook his hand "Iggy, all I ask is that you be good to my brother and treat him right"

"I will"

Iggy gave him a small corner smile before turning to Mickey

"Hey Mick I gotta pick something up wanna come with?"

"Sure, will you two be okay for the next two/three hours?"

"Yeah" they both said

"Okay"

Iggy and Mickey walked to the front door before Mickey ran back to Ian and kissed him then ran out the door as Ian blushed

"So Ian" Mandy began "wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure what've you got?"

"Well Mickey's a huge Seagal fan but I can't stand the guy so I've got a couple Van Damme movies if that's your thing"

"Got Bloodsport?"

"Fuck yeah, we watching that?"

"Fuck yeah we are"

The two high fives and walked over to the DVD player and Mandy put Bloodsport in before getting them some beers and a couple bags of chips. The two sat down in front of the couch just as the movie began playing, they clinked their glasses together as the opening titles appeared on screen

After the movie finished Mickey and Iggy hadn't come back yet so Mandy and Ian decided to light up a joint and get to talking 

"So Ian" Mandy began "you got any siblings?"

"Five, two sisters Debbie and Fiona and three brothers Liam, Carl and Lip"

"Lip?"

"Yeah his names Phillip but we call him that instead" it suddenly dawned of Ian why she'd said his brothers name like that "oh shit yeah you two had a thing didn't you? He told me just before my date with Mickey"

Mandy laughed "just barely, we hooked up a couple times last summer then I broke it off with him, he's still salty about it"

"Yeah that sounds like Lip" Ian laughed

They say in silence smiling for a few seconds before Mandy asked Ian another question

"Do you love my brother?"

Ian thought for a few seconds before answering "yeah, yeah I think I do" 

"Good" she smiled "Mickey's not had a particularly easy life, I'm glad he has you"

"I'm so so lucky to have Mickey and everyday I pray that by some miracle his cancer will go away just like mine did."

"Me too" 

A few more hours passed by the time Iggy and Mickey arrived home, by this time Mandy and Ian knew each other inside and out

"It's been great meeting you Ian, don't be a stranger yeah?"

"You too Mandy and of course not"

Mandy and Iggy went off to their bedrooms leaving Mickey and Ian alone together

"So uhh you wanna spend the night?"

"I should probably go home but I'll see you tomorrow for you scan okay?"

"Okay"

Ian smiles and kisses him 

"See you tomorrow hot stuff"

"See ya carrot top"

Ian left and walked home with a huge smile on his face, he'd made a new friend and he was liked by Mickey's family, life was good

He jus hoped the scan had good results tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go to Dr Morley's office and Mickey gets a scan

Mickey stood staring into the mirror in his bedroom, today was the day he was getting his next scan the one that would tell him if he was going to live or die. With one last glance into the mirror he turned and walked out of his room and the house just as Ian was walking up the path 

"Hey Mick" he smiled "you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever fuckin be" he swallowed

Ian took Mickey's hand as they walked to the L, Mickey squeezed Ian's hand tightly showing Ian that he was scared without saying the words himself. As they were sat on the train together Mickey squeezed Ian's hand three times signalling to him one sentence "I love you". Ian squeezed back four times "I love you too"

They finally arrived at Dr Morley's office in downtown Chicago, upon arrival the two let the receptionist know who they were then sat down in the waiting room waiting to be called. The two men sat their in silence as Mickey drummed his fingers slowly on his thighs and bit his lip anxiously 

What felt like an eternity passed before the receptionist called out 

"Mikhailo Milkovich"

Mickey jumped up and walked down to room 7 where Dr Morley was, he stopped outside next to Ian just to catch his breath and be prepared

"You okay Mick?"

"Yeah.......yeah I'm okay man.....just gotta get my shit together"

"It's okay, I'm here for you for now and forever"

"I know"

Mickey squeezed Ian's hand tightly and they walked into the room. Dr Morley was sat at his desk entering some data onto a computer, he was a grey haired man in his fifties and wore wire frame spectacles. After Ian and Mickey sat down in front of his desk he looked at them and smiled

"Hello Ian, Mikhailo. How are you both?"

"Okay" they said in unison

"Good good, now Mikhailo according to Ian your here to get a scan and update on your cancer correct?"

"That's right" 

"Okay and if I may ask what were you diagnosed with?"

"Stomach cancer, stage four"

"Okay and lastly when was your last scan?"

"Uhhhhhh when I was first diagnosed, maybe a month ago I don't fuckin know"

"Okay thank you"

Dr Morley typed the information into his computer then got up from the desk and walked over to a door on the other side of the room 

"If you'd both like to follow me well get it done in here"

Ian and Mickey got up and followed the doctor into the next room, Morley handed Mickey hospital scrubs to get changed into. Once he'd finished he was instructed to lie down on a slab of plastic that was then moved into a larger machine

The machine whired to life and scanned and took pictures of Mickey's insides, after it was done Mickey was removed from the machine and got changed back into his regular clothes, the trio went back into the other room and sat down at the desk

"Well we should have your results back in three to four weeks until then take care of yourself and spend time with your family"

"Thank you doctor" Ian answered for a distant Mickey

"No problem take care"

The trio stood up and both Mickey and Ian took turns shaking Dr Morley's hand before walking out of the office and checking out at reception. The ride back home on the L was once again silent but once they were off and back on the street Mickey began to speak

"Ian"

"Yeah"

"I don't wanna die"

"I know"

"I don't wanna leave you"

"I don't want you to leave me"

"I care about you"

"I care about you too"

"Ian"

"Yes Mick"

"I love you"

Ian stopped walking and looked at the smaller man "what?"

"I love you" Mickey said looking into Ian's eyes "do you love me too?"

Ian didn't even have to think about his answer "I do" he kissed him "so fuckin much"

Mickey smiled as they kissed again then when they pulled apart asked Ian a question "do you wanna be boyfriends?"

"Yes yes yes so fuckin much" 

The two smiled and kissed once more before holding hands and walking back to Mickey's house

"I love you Mick"

"I love you too Gallagher"

And they meant it, more than anything they'd ever said before because even if Mickey's scan results turned out bad at least he had someone who loved him, at least he had someone to love

At least he had Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm very sorry this took so long to come out but things have been real hectic the past few weeks but everything is back to normal now so hopefully updates will be more frequent. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comments and kudos are greatly appriceated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go all the way

The two men arrived at the Milkovich house just as the sun was starting to set. They walked up the porch and into the house expecting to find Iggy or Mandy or both of them sat on the couch but they weren't, there wasn't anyone in the house apart from them

"Looks like we got the place to ourselves Gallagher" 

"Looks that way" Ian smiled 

The tow looked into each other's eyes and kissed before Ian had an idea

"Mick"

"Mmm?"

"I ummm I wanna fuck you" he said nervously 

"Oh" Mickey said slightly taken aback, they'd messed around a few times but never gone all the way "you do?"

"Yeah"

"Well okay then firecrotch"

Ian smiled as Mickey led him to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them, the two men fell on the bed together kissing as if they had no tomorrow. Mickey broke contact to rip his shirt off and Ian did the same 

They began to claw at each other's pants, pulling them down forcefully underwear and all. Mickey pushed Ian onto his back and started to suck his half erect dick slurping and sucking like a vacuum to dirt

The Gallagher leaned back and moaned in pleasure as his dick reached its full nine inches causing Mickey to choke on it

"Oh fuck Mick, your so fucking good at this"

Mickey merely hummed in response as he continued to target the back of his throat with Ian's cock with the accuracy of an army sniper, Ian decided to take control and picked Mickey up then threw him flat on his stomach 

"Gonna fuck this perfect ass Mick, fuck it so good"

"Well do it the red I'm dying here"

Ian smiled slightly as he squeezed Mickey's plump asscheeks hard and gave them a good loud slap, he parted them and got the lube out of the nightstand, coating his finger with it and sliding it slowly into Mickey's hole. The older man gasped as Ian pulled his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger and then a third

After feeling satisfied that Mickey was ready to take him Ian coated his dick with lube before slowly pushing it inch by inch into the Milkovich's ass causing him to moan loudly, as Ian began to move in and out of Mickey the dark haired man started to clench around the red heads dick 

"Mmmm fuck Mickey, don't do that I'll cum too soon wanna enjoy you"

"Well fuck me harder Gallagher nona that gentle shit"

"For that's what you want"

Ian started to pick up the pace and fuck Mickey both deeper and harder hitting his prostate with every well aimed thrust. The Milkovich let out long and loud moans as he pushed his ass back in time with Ian's thrusts causing the other man to moan just as hard

"Mick baby I'm close, so fucking close" Ian pants 

"Flip me over, lemme look at you"

Ian does as Mickey asks and they look deep into each other's eyes right as Ian comes deep inside Mickey's ass then collapses next to him on the bed, both out of breath

"Damn Gallagher, wore me out"

"Your just too old Milkovich" Ian laughed 

"Shut the fuck up there's a two year gap"

They lay in silence for a few seconds staring up at the ceiling before Mickey spoke up

"I'm glad I went to that meeting"

"You are?"

"Yeah, cause then I wouldn't a met you"

"Awwww Mickey are you going soft on me?"

"Your a fuckin dick"

"I'm glad I met you too"

They looked at each other and kissed softly and passionately neither wanting to let the other one go

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long to be posted but I've started working again and I'm doing some long shifts so I don't have as much time as I used to but I will try and be as committed as possible, don't worry I'll finish this fic before the year is over


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey spend some together and Mickey comes up with an idea

Two days later

Ian and Mickey spent the next two days in each other's company, Ian got closer with Mandy and Iggy and Mickey got closer with the rest of the Gallagher clan. They were lying in Mickey's bed both worn out after three rounds of fucking

"Damn Gallagher" Mickey huffed "you've learnt some new moves"

"Well I know how to keep my man satisfied"

"Corny fucker"

The two laugh and then share a kiss, when they pull apart the two men gaze into each other's eyes before Ian speaks up

"I wanna go on another date, we've not been on one in a while"

"A date?"

"Yeah, where you wear a nice shirt and you go out to eat and it's all nice and fancy"

"You wanna do that?"

"Yeah"

"Really?"

"Yeah Mick come on it'll be fun"

"Well okay"

"Great"

Ian smiles and climbs out of the bed walking toward the closet, Mickey looks at him giggling and looking at his ass

"Hey firecrotch, I don't know if you noticed but I ain't exactly got any of them fuckin boujie shirts"

"You can borrow one of mine, I have one around here somewhere since we're practically living together"

The dark haired man climbs out of the bed as he looks around for some clothes, he decides on some black jeans and one of Ian's black button up shirts, he rolls up the sleeves and tucks it in but still slightly hangs off him a tiny bit

Mickey checks himself out in the mirror as Ian comes up next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller mans waist and pressing a kiss to his boyfriends temple

"Looking sexy as fuck Mick"

"Not too bad yourself Gallagher"

"Makes me wanna throw you back on that bed and fuck you again"

"Yeah yeah keep your dick in your pants red" he chuckles biting his lip

The two leave Mickey's bedroom and walk through the front room of the Milkovich house, Iggy is laying passed out on the couch with Mandy sat next to him watching some desperate housewives kinda shit

"Where are you two dildos going?" She asks when noticing them 

"Out to a fancy restaurant bitch mind your own"

"They're letting a Milkovich in a swanky northside restaurant, man the times are changing"

"Damn right little sister, don't wait up"

"Wasn't gonna"

"Fuck you" Mickey yells as they leave the house

"Fuck you too" 

The door closes and the two walk to the L, they don't have to wait long before the train gets there and they find themselves a seat. They don't talk on the ride but Ian reaches out and takes Mickey's hand, catching the other man off guard but he allows the Gallagher to squeeze his hand gently and the Milkovich even brushes a thumb over the back of his lovers hand

The train stops in the centre of the northside and the two men get off, they don't have to walk far before they arrive at a fancy restaurant filled with hipsters and yuppies of all shapes and sizes

"Know what your gonna get Mick?" Ian asks as a waitress shows them to a table

"I'm gonna get a steak so rare it moos"

Ian laughs as they sit down and browse through menus, both order a beer. The food doesn't take long to arrive, Mickey gets an extra rare steak with a mountain of fries and Ian gets a cheeseburger with half the size of his partners fries

"Mmm this northside food is some serious gourmet shit" Mickey says chewing on his steak "why can't we get food like this on the Southside?" 

"Maybe because we're worthless pieces of white trash who exist solely just to be ridiculed by the upper classes"

"Shit man don't give me my life story"

Ian laughs and the two continue to eat in silence for a little bit before Mickey decides to share something with Ian

"I wanna go to Mexico"

"Mexico?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"It's warm, clear sandy beaches, great food, it'll be nothing but sandals and tequila for us baby"

"I like the sound of that" Ian says thinking "but are you allowed to travel considering your condition"

"Ah who gives a shit about any of that I'm gonna fuckin die anyway might as well do it away from this shithole"

"Don't say that" Ian tears up "please don't say that"

Mickey sighs and takes his hands in his own "I'm sorry, I won't mention the d word again okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you ya big dumbass" he kisses Ian's nuckles 

"I love you too"

Silence falls between them briefly before Mickey speaks again

"So...you wanna go to Mexico with me Gallagher, or do i gotta find some other faggot to take me?"

Ian chuckles as he thinks for a second

"Yeah, yeah Mick I'll go with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had an idea for a fic where Ian does run whilst his prison sentence is being discussed in season 9 and goes to find Mickey in Mexico, would you guys like to see that? Tell me below if you'd like to see that


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey go off to Mexico

They pulled up outside of Chicago airport, Lip drove the two as they held hands the entire ride, an uneasy silence filling the car. The older Gallagher brother was almost too pleased to say goodbye to the two lovebirds 

"Here we are" he said as he stopped and they started piling out

Mickey took the bags and gave Lip an awkward smile and wave as he wondered off to find something to eat

"You gonna be okay?" Lip asked his brother once the Milkovich was far enough away

"Yeah, hopefully" Ian sighed

"Hopefully he doesn't croak it while your out there"

"Jesus Christ Lip"

"What?? All I'm saying is there's a very real possibility that could happen"

"Don't you think I fucking know that? I just don't wanna think about it"

"Yeah I understand that"

The two stood there avoiding eye contact awkwardly not sure how to end the conversation

"Just take care out there, okay man?"

"Yeah okay" 

The brothers hugged and Ian went off to find Mickey, Lip watched his brother until he was out of site before getting back into his car and driving away. Ian found Mickey sat on a bench listening to music, he sat down next to his boyfriend and they wordlessly laced fingers and sat there in silence.

"Lip gone?" Mickey asked

"Yeah"

"He hates me"

"He doesn't fucking hate you Mickey"

"Maybe he doesn't hate me but I know he doesn't fucking like me, I can tell"

"Who gives a shit what that asshole thinks? I love you and that's all that matters"

Mickey nods slightly and looks away unsure of what to say, Ian kisses his cheek and sees the corners of Mickey's mouth creep up in a smile

"I love you too you big red tree" he says quietly making Ian smile

They sit there for a little while longer before their boarding group is called,they get on the plane and find their seats waiting to go. The two men both look out the window neither of them have ever left the state much less the country so it's an exciting new experience for them both

Ian call tell Mickey is nervous when they take off just by the way in which his nails grip the leather armrest of his seat, Ian takes Mickey's hand for comfort and the dark haired man squeezes it tight.

After a long and perilous 48 hour flight from Chicago to Cabo San Lucas Mexico, the two of them step off the plane and into the Mexican sun as they depart from the airport and get into a taxi driven by a young man named Juan who keeps not so subtly checking Mickey out much to Ian's annoyance

The drive takes about an hour stopping just outside of the town, they'd booked a little villa on the beach and would be staying there for the next week. Mickey tips Juan and they walk up the driveway and into the house.

The villa itself is beautiful, a large living room with a 57" TV and two big brown leather couches with an ocean view and patio, adjacent to the room on the left was the bedroom featuring a large double bed and closet, to the right was a large Mediterranean style kitchen as well as a small bathroom.

"Fuck Mick how much did you pay for all of this?" 

"About 200 bucks got it at a discount"

"It's nice"

"Two nice for a pair of no good pieces of white trash like us" Mickey said walking into the bedroom

Ian followed and watched his partner lay on the bed and stair at the ceiling, he decid to join him and pressed a soft kiss to Mickey's lips

"I love you Ian" Mickey says when he pulls away "so fucking much"

"I love you too"

They lay on the bed wrapped in each other's arms and listening to the sound of each other's breathing until Mickey spoke up again

"Ian"

"Yeah?"

"If I die while we're out here, don't bring me back to Chicago, just bury me here"

"Fuck sake Mick why've you gotta bring that up?"

"Because it's my final wishes alright? There's a possibility it might happen so I'm just making you aware"

"I know, sorry"

"So will you do it?"

"Yes"

"Good"

They kiss once more and quickly fall asleep, wiped out by the amount of traveling they've done. For now everything was alright in the world and it didn't feel like Mickey had this awful disease that Ian had managed to escape

They wouldn't focus on that at all whilst out here, instead they decided to focus on the time they had with each other

Well, whatever time they had left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I'm back again, sorry to keep you waiting so long for the next update but I had a lot going on in my personal life and decided to take some time away from fanfics for a while, hope you like this new chapter and had a great Christmas and new year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian spend their last day in Mexico and Mickey's test results come through

The couple spent their entire week in Mexico surfing, swimming, eating and drinking at local bars and restaurants and mingling with the locals. Today was their final day in Cabo San Lucas before flying back home to Chicago the following morning

The two were currently sat in bed eating some spicy chicken and watching a bad Mexican soap opera 

"Look at that stupid bitch" Mickey said pointing at an actress at the top of the stairs "she's so fucking annoying" 

"Come on Mick she's not that bad"

"Yeah she is, I say push her down the stairs"

"Push her down the stairs" Mickey started chanting, eventually getting Ian to join in too

The actress she was talking to as if she could hear them, dramatically pushed the annoying bitch down the stairs with an almighty shove causing Ian and Mickey to cry out with joy

"See I was right" he chuckled

"Asshole" Ian said gently nudging him with his elbow

Ian and Mickey sat their in silence after that, watching the terrible soap opera unsure of what to say to each other. That's how it was lately for some reason they'd have fun and rib each other but then sit in silence for a while, it was as if they knew something or had something to say but either weren't sure how or didn't want to say it

Mickey thought about it from time to time, of course he did how could he not? He had an awful fucking disease and an aggressive form of it too he was living on borrowed time and he knew. He didn't want to admit it but he had too, he loved Ian more than he had ever loved anyone in his life, even Mandy.

So he was trying not to think about it and just enjoy the time that he had left with his boyfriend, however long that may be

"Hey carrot top guess what I found out the other day" 

"What's that Mick?"

"My favourite wrestler Jesse The Body Ventura lives just up the beach six months outta the year"

"And what prompted you to find out that little bit of information?"

"Because I thought I saw him two days ago and decided to google him to find out and turns out he and his wife Terry live five miles up the coast"

"Cool" Ian nods before thinking "since when were you a wrestling fan?"

"Since I was a kid, it served as one of my getaways growing up. Jesse became my favourite pretty soon, I liked his attitude it reminded me of me. His match against Bob Backland is one of my favourite"

Ian smiled and nodded listening intently as his lover told him about his love for wrestling, it wasn't often he got Mickey to open up like this and it wasn't always easy for him to do it either so whenever he did Ian made sure to be quiet and listen

"The fuck are you smiling at?" Mickey teased 

"Nothing, just admiring you"

Mickey shook his head "soft bastard"

The redhead grabbed the dark haired man and pushed their lips together, Mickey opened his mouth to welcome Ian's tongue, the kiss was a hot mix of lips, tongue and wandering hands desperate to get as close to each other as they possibly could

Ian loved moments like this and he knew Mickey did too, it helped them to know that they weren't so fucked up to the point where they weren't able to love, well their version of love anyway

They pulled apart after they ran out of breath and lay down panting lie dogs

"Damn Gallagher you wore me out just by kissing, what a fucking stud"

"Oh shut up you goofy fucker" Ian smiled kissing his cheek 

The Gallagher pulled the Milkovich close to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller mans body and buried his face in the crook of his neck, gently kissing and nibbling the skin there 

"I love you so much Mickey"

"Love you too big red"

Before they coy,d really enjoy the position they found themselves in the phone in the front room rang. Ian sighed before telling Mickey he'd get it and detaching himself from his lover, he walked into the living room and picked up the phone fixed to wall just in front of the kitchen

"Hello?" He asked seeing it was a Chicago number 

"Hi Ian its Dr Morley her I got the villa number from your sister, I'm sorry to disturb you on your vacation but I have some news that I thought was urgent and that you may wanna hear"

"Yes please, go ahead"

Mickey could hear the conversation from the bedroom and turned on his side facing the waterfront, he blocked out the rest of the conversation he didn't really want to know what they were saying, he wanted peace and to live

After a while Mickey felt arms curl round his side and a body press right up against his back, Ian had finished his conversation and was back in bed

"Hey, that was Dr Morley your results have been developed if you wanna know"

"Know, not right now. I just want you to hold me"

"Soft bitch" Ian giggled kissing his cheek 

"Better than being a ginger giant, you love it anyway" Mickey smiled

"Yeah, yeah I do"

They lay there listening to the sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore, eventually drifting off to sleep. If this was the last night that they spent together then so be it to them it was the best night of their lives, but none of that mattered now all that mattered was that they had each other

All that matters is that they love each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, hope you guys are ready


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!!

"Mickey Milkovich was the best brother anyone could have, he always was there for me when I needed him and would always stand up for me, especially against my dad"

Mandy paused to clear her throat and wipe a tear away before continuing

"When he got that awful disease me and my other brother Iggy were just unable to really process what was going on, or even the fact that our bother would likely due. Then he met Ian, the one that was meant for him, they were so happy together and clearly meant to be"

She stopped once more to collect her thoughts and wipe more tears away

"And now they're married and I'd like to say congratulations to the happy couple, may have have nothing but happiness for the rest of your lives"

Everyone cheered at that but most of all Ian and Mickey, the newlyweds. Turns out Mickey's cancer had changed, it went from stage four to stage two and Mickey now would be able to live, all he needed was a few chemo sessions and it would be gone if not just shrink a lot and lay dormant.

So either way he would be fine and would indeed live to spend the rest of his life with Ian. They decided to get married mere minutes after Mickey decided he wanted to know, so were now back home in Chicago at the ceremony with both families. Mandy was the last to give a speech, Iggy had given a short and sweet one as did Carl and Lip, whereas Fiona and Debbie had given longer sappy ones like Mandy

The party progressed and everyone was now dancing and wasted out their minds but still having a good time, after a while Ian started to feel dizzy so went to sit down next to Debbie who was feeling the same way 

"Nice dress" Ian said passing a beer to his sister

"Thank you" she laughed

"I miss mom" Ian said quietly "even Frank a little"

"Yeah, they would've loved today"

The two of them looked at each other with tears eyes just as Ed Sheeran's perfect started playing, Ian turned his head to the dance floor and could see Mickey wandering around looking for him

"I should probably go dance with my husband"

"Go" Debbie smiled

Ian smiled back and got up walking toward his newly wed husband, Mickey caught sight of him halfway there and stood still watching, he looked him up and down and licked his lips. He couldn't believe Ian was his

They embraced each other, Mickey wrapping his arms round Ian's back and Ian resting a hand on the back of Mickey's neck both gently swaying in time to the music and not saying a word but each knowing what the other was thinking. It was the perfect union even if it was from the Southside 

The wedding ended with Mickey and Ian driving away in a black convertible as the guests cheered, waved them off and threw rice in the air. The couple pulled up outside a roadside motel just outside the city and got out, quickly checking in and running up the stairs to the room eager to be alone with each other 

"I love you" Ian said between kisses pushing Mickey down on the bed

"I love you too"

"I'm so happy your better now, I've got you all to myself forever"

"Lucky you, enjoy it bitch"

"Dick"

"You love it"

The two smiled and kissed once more falling back on the bed too tired to have sex, just wanting to enjoy each other's company for the night. Just the two of them

"Wow" Ian laughed looking into Mickey's eyes "your an ugly motherfucker"

"Yeah well at least I don't have to hide in a coffin until the sun comes up"

They laughed and kissed once more falling asleep in each other's arms. Things would be better now for them, with Mickey's cancer being gone and with them being married. For once everything seemed to be going okay and even if it didn't that no longer mattered, because they had each other forever now 

Forever and always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this fic, I want to thank all of you who stuck with it even in my long absence. I plan to write more Gallavich works in the future so hopefully you'll enjoy those as much as this one.


End file.
